


The First Night (Steve)

by IronHeart (ConsultingCommunist)



Series: Whiskey Lullaby [2]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingCommunist/pseuds/IronHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two years in the service, Steve comes home on surprise leave, only to find Tony in bed with another man. Story based on the song and music video for Whiskey Lullaby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Night (Steve)

It started with a shot. But a shot quickly evolved into a glass evolved into a bottle. And soon enough Steve was in a hotel room, clutching the bottle of whiskey and trying desperately to think of anything but Tony. But all he could see in his mind was the man he loves in bed with that stranger. Yes, loves, not loved. Because no matter how much it hurt, Steve couldn’t stop loving him. Finally he gave in. He closed his eyes and let his mind dwell on happier times, while his heart was stuck on the sadness that kept him tipping back that bottle.

Pictures flitted through his mind. A kiss here, a touch there, smiles and laughs and sunny afternoons spent in each other’s arms. A particular one surfaced in his memories.

_Steve could feel the warm sun on his face as they sat under the willow tree. There was a light breeze, and it stirred a few of the longer curls on Tony’s head. Steve smiled as he held Tony in his arms, the brunette’s back resting against his chest._

_“I love you, Tony.”_

_And he replied, voice as smooth and sincere as ever. “I know you do, Steve. And I love you too. More than anything.”_

Tony had always said Steve was a better person that him. And that’s what made this hurt the most, because Steve told him so many countless times that no, _he_ was the better man. That he was worth it and he was so, so much better than he thought.

_There was a long silence. Then Tony broke it again. “You’re coming home to me, right?” There was something in his voice, something that almost sounded like strangled tears._

_Steve smiled softly and kissed the back of his head. “Of course I am.”_

_He could feel the man in his arms relax. “Good. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”_

_Steve gave a small chuckled. “I’m sure you’d manage.”_

_Tony laughed softly. “Are you kidding? I’d go crazy if I never got to see you again.”_

Sure he would. Was that what he was doing right now? Going crazy without Steve? Or was he just finding another blonde to pull into bed with him? See, Steve should have expected this. He should have seen this coming a mile away. Tony slept around. He knew he had that reputation when they had met, knew he was notorious for changing partners at the drop of a hat. But for some stupid reason, Steve had thought he was different. Special even. When Tony told him he loved him all that time ago, it just seemed so sincere. Not the way someone would sound if they intended to whore around as soon as you left. But he supposed it was just another one of Tony’s elaborate lies. So Steve tilted the bottle back again, hoping the alcohol would warm up his cold heart just a little.


End file.
